Lady Vengeance
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: This is your final warning there's a dark cloud overhead, this is your final warning just remember what I said. Someone's gonna get hurt... Written for the Madly Eccentric RP Drabble Challenge


**Disclaimer: All characters, quotes and lyrics belong to their respective owners. I own nothing other than the original plotline. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~~ oOoOoOo ~~**

_"Lies and secrets; they are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind." ― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_

It was morning. The cool autumn breeze brushed up against the surface of my ashen cheek, while the scent of blooming flowers and freshly cut grass infiltrated my nostrils. Mystic Falls had been a serene town for about a month now ― no vampires, witches or werewolves in the general vicinity. The Originals, Klaus included in their numbers, had fled to New Orleans upon the word of Mystic Falls' citizens; just one word that urged even the cruelest of our kind to run ― the Sentinels. There was once a time when they hadn't existed, when the supernatural ― creatures such as myself ― hadn't been broadcasted to the rest of the world by word of mouth. Mystic Falls was once a haven for the supernatural, a venue of safety; a town where many of our roots had been planted and blossomed into wonderful lives.

The organization protected humanity in all aspects, but as frightening as they were, they didn't have the numbers to settle permanently. They were wanderers of the land, quite literally, gypsies that appeared out of nowhere. Frightening, indeed. Although feeble in numbers, their resources, along with their patience, weren't to be tested. They were wicked; merciless and inhuman ― a throwback to the Puritans in Salem, Massachusetts. The Sentinels had been known to destroy an entire clan of vampires just three days after arriving in the small town of Falkville, Alabama. According to the story, nearly twelve generations old ― always relayed from parent to child, the Sentinels poisoned the atmosphere with an extremely rare extract of the Vervain root, hurdling each and every vampire within a fifty mile radius to the ground; awaiting a most cruel and violent death. The clan had been strung up with ropes laced with Vervain, the rigid material biting into their unblemished flesh, and thus, allowing the potent chemical to seep into their veins ― brandishing each and every centimeter of their bloodstream with destruction.

Of all things, the Sentinels were a horror story come to life. They despised the supernatural just for the sake of being hateful in their nature; a force to be feared ― to be reckoned with. Some would go as far as saying that the Sentinels put Silas' wrath to shame, and his wrath was something I certainly never wanted to encounter again.

Alas, most of the supernatural creatures who inhabited Mystic Falls ― either permanently or temporarily ― had, at the very least, at least one human connection. In my case, the connection was my mother, Sheriff of the town. She had the scoop on each and every resident, documents in her office that pinpointed vampires, werewolves and witches alike. My mom had eyes and ears at each border of Mystic Falls, and she always knew who was roaming within the barriers of Mystic Falls late at night; and when they finally departed.

Apparently, Tyler's mom, who was the Mayor of Mystic Falls, had gotten to him before I did. We were in an on-again, off-again relationship for the better part of two years. As far as I knew, this time, we were on-again. He'd gone a week and a half without texting, calling, or even FaceTiming me. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him, especially considering the fact that all of us, all of the supernaturals, had collectively come to an agreement to lay low. Where one went, another didn't follow. We wanted to spread ourselves as thin as possible, nearly impossible to detect.

It was my first day back in town, and I saw Tyler's truck in the driveway, so I knew he was at home. He'd given me a key six months prior, when we were still embedded in the phase of sneaking around with each other under the radar; jumping out of bedroom windows to meet each other in some archaic graveyard at 2 a.m. I'd lost track of how often we snuck out, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears; fingernails biting against flesh as body parts writhed together in synchronization. I retrieved his house key from the hidden pocket inside of my purse, but to my surprise, the door was already unlocked. I knew his mom wasn't home. Before making my way to Tyler's house, I passed by her office in the town square. She'd been having an outdoor meeting with her colleagues, my mom included, and offered a wave as soon as she'd spotted me. It was definitely just Tyler.

_"You keep throwing punches but you won't win this fight. You're just fucking yourself when you don't read the signs. I'm going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife, 'cause I've had enough this time."_

I stepped in through the threshold and closed the front door behind me. The lowest level of the house was entirely silent, but the same couldn't be said for upstairs. where Tyler's overly expansive room was situated.

_"Good afternoon, dear. How does the rope feel around your neck? Just one more error, could be a fatal step."_

The venture up the winding staircase was one filled with much anticipation; especially as I approached Tyler's door. His boots had been kicked off outside of the door, and for a moment, I began to panic. Had my mother, along with his, misinterpreted? Were the Sentinels really gone? Had one stayed behind? I had so many questions, so much curiosity, but so little time to discover an answer upon hearing it, smelling it.

Another woman's moans, and a floral perfume that didn't belong to me.

I kicked the door open, watching Tyler and his mistress scatter beneath the sheets. his face blank. Completely blank, not even possessing enough decency to feign an apologetic expression. I was at a loss for words, vengeance already beginning to creep inside of my veins; awakening the monster within.

Fire, meet gasoline.

_"Good morning, gorgeous. I drove your truck in the lake last night. Hope she was worth it. Don't worry, I slept just fine."_

When Tyler and I weren't together, I was with Klaus. Nothing had been official, of course, because my heart was invested in another man's soul. but it was fun while it lasted. When Tyler had me, he didn't want me. He wanted me 500 miles away from him; somewhere across the country . perhaps even out of the United States, at times. And when Klaus came in and handled the situation like a man; not a pretty boy of Tyler's stance, he wanted me back. Klaus still messaged me every other day, checking in. each word lingering with an unspoken invitation: _New Orleans_, and to be quite honest, The Big Easy was looking better with each passing second.

_"This is your final warning, there's a dark cloud overhead. This is your final warning, just remember what I said. Someone's gonna get hurt, na-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na-na. Someone's gonna get hurt, na-na-na-na, and it's not gonna be me."_

According to what he'd told me when we last spoke over the phone, though lying low, he was keeping tabs on several Sentinels across the country, some even out of the country, and one their finest happened to be in New Orleans. chained up in Klaus' oh so _welcoming _basement that looked like more of some BDSM dungeon. not that I'd know. I mean, I was gone from Mystic Falls for one whole month. I needed to keep myself occupied _somehow. _A devilish smirk staked its claim upon my cerise-tinged lips as I drove away from Tyler's hellhole of a house. My rational thought released its grasp on the steering wheel, as my heart took over. New Orleans.

**~~ oOoOoOo ~~**

It had been about five months since I'd last seen Mystic Falls, and Tyler's asinine face. From what I'd heard from a few mutual friends, and hybrids Klaus had sent after Tyler, he searched all over the world for me. New York, Los Angeles. and then somewhere along the line, the thought must have occurred to him, because he knocked Klaus' front door down bright and early in the morning, waking both of us up out of a deep and peaceful slumber.

He was screaming atrocities, pointing fingers. but little did he know, this was the _one _place he didn't want to be. Holding a Sentinel captive for the last eight months had its perks. Klaus had depleted the man of all of his power, all of his protection. and he was now completely open to the notion of being compelled. He wasn't necessarily willing, but he didn't need to be. We had the man right where we wanted him, and all was well.

Tyler stood in our doorway, completely oblivious to the scene playing out behind him. and I smiled the brightest smile of all as he collapsed, a syringe protruding out from his neck. Wolfsbane certainly had its perks, as well, when a Sentinel was wielding it, and being compelled to use it on one target and one target only.

I left the house early, wishing to get some shopping done. letting the boys play amongst themselves while I was out and about. I'd gotten the majority of my shopping out of the way, too. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

When I returned home, Klaus greeted me. We'd discussed this day for weeks, planning. preparing for the ultimate cosmic joke; and taking karma into our own hands.

_"Karma is a cruel mistress." ― Kelley York, Hushed_

We listened, Klaus and I, for hours upon hours with gleeful expressions and much happiness as the Sentinel tortured Tyler to death. After a while, his heart just gave out, and all was lost. I must admit, the death rattle that escaped his lips during the duration of his last moments on earth did strike a chord in my heart, but he'd given me _nothing _but misery since the day I agreed to go out with him. _Nothing but misery. _Sooner or later, this cruel game we refer to as life was bound to catch up with my late ex-boyfriend and bite a huge chunk out of his ass.

**~~ oOoOoOo ~~**

_She moved on and I feel sorry for you, because she overlooked your flaws, your temper, your selfishness, your inability to love anyone but yourself. She could have anyone in the world, but she still chose you every time. All you are now is a crease in her past, a scar on her chest, a memory that fades faster than a photograph of you in a sealed box, hidden. Maybe now she will fight for someone who loves her, instead of someone who sucks the life out of her, never satisfied, even with her beating heart in his greedy hands._


End file.
